The Game of Life
by Azurebubble
Summary: 'Tell me do you believe in reincarnation after death? Of living a new life and being reborn into another living being. Is it chosen for us that we will be reborn? By fate, our former life or lives, of how we lived them?...Indeed if I had the choice. I would never want to have been chosen to be the one that they showed themselves to after my death.' OC/Pairing undecided for now.
1. Chapter 1

**M:This is my third fanfic I've written but my first for One Piece. I have an idea of how the things will work out and since it kept me up at night I decided to go ahead and write it. I hope you all will give it a chance.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Tell me do you believe in reincarnation after death? Of living a new life and being reborn into another living being. Is it chosen for us that we will be reborn? By fate, our former life or lives, of how we lived them? Or is it decided by some all powerful deity that they want to mess with our lives and let us be reborn anew in a new place. A mere plaything for their amusement or for their own plans._

 _Or perhaps of dying and then miraculously get sent to a world that only exists in books, a story created by another human. To live there and restart your life, becoming someone else._

 _Yet we get no say in these things. We are merely powerless helpless beings, without any power or any strength to match them._

 _All powerful gods indeed, while we mortals can do nothing but follow their will if they ever deem to show themselves to us. Indeed if I had the choice. I would never want to have been chosen to be the one that they showed themselves to after my death._

" _Where...am I?"_ A voice asked, seeming to originate from a small bluish white orb, in a painfully white room, which held four giant thrones all carved white, and made from some sort of stone. _"What's going on? What is this place?"_

" **Greetings mortal. Such questions will be soon answered."** A deep masculine voice spoke and where there once were empty thrones, were now filled with beings far more exceedingly beautiful than humanly possible. They were giant in stature as well, and from them the small bluish orb could sense power radiating from them was unknown, and as for how the small bluish orb could see them without any eyes was also unknown.

" **Seems we have picked quite an unfortunate one this time."** A smooth, rather feminine voice spoke this time. **"Was it wise to pick this one?"**

" **What does it matter which one we pick. So long as it all turns out interesting eh?"** This time the voice that spoke was rather rough, and spoke in a tone that promised nothing good. The female one then responded, **"Well I suppose that is true. So long as it proves interesting then it really won't matter who it is."** The female then proceeded to laugh,

The females laugh was then cut off by the first male voice that spoke. **"Silence, we need to begin this whole meeting before anything. It would go along faster without any unneeded comments."**

All through that time the bluish white orb and the other being that had appeared had remained silent, each for their own different reasons. The bluish white orb not wanting to anger any of them, and for the fact that it was confused, very confused. Even though it could see their features it couldn't quite seem to be able to describe or remember any of them even though it was looking at them right now. The other being just didn't want to be bothered with talking and was radiating a rather bored aura.

The first male then proceeded to speak once more, **"Now mortal. It is very clear that you are confused as have many been before you. Simply put, you are dead and now are a soul. And no, regardless of your gender in your former life your soul holds none but you do get reincarnated mostly as the gender that matches your sould the most."** He added the last things dismissively, as if being asked so many times before.

The soul didn't speak, not wanting to aggravate this being. **"Well, it's good that you are being rather quiet, makes things so much easier. Anyways, since you are now a soul we have decided to choose you from the many out there who are waiting to get reincarnated again. Again, no one does not simply reincarnate soon after death, it takes years perhaps even a century or so to do so. Ah, now where was I?"**

" **You were saying that we decided to choose it out of the many from being reincarnated."** The second male spoke, seemingly amused. The female and the other occupant seemingly bored and the soul being angry at being referred to as an it but again didn't speak. Not wanting to anger them at all, less the soul would become crushed or destroyed. _'Still, I am not an it! But er...I don't really have a gender at this moment...now what exactly was I in my former life?. I thi-"_ The soul's thoughts were interrupted.

" **Oh, yes. Quite right you are. As I was saying you've been chosen and will now be given a second chance at living so soon in where we see fit. It won't be reincarnation, there'd be no fun in waiting for you to grow up until you've reached a certain age. Instead, you will appear where we see fit, and and how we see fit."**

At that the soul started getting a sense of dread. **"Thankfully for you, we are all quiet in a generous mood, so you shall be given some gifts so to speak. You should be grateful, not many of the chosen have received them."** The soul didn't know whether it should be thankful or running away, not that it could run anyways.

The female then spoke. **"I shall start then. My gift for the human will be something simple, a rather beautiful appearance. Not too beautiful of course, that would ruin a lot of things. It's such a pity the thing was not gifted with beauty when it was living."** At that comment the soul felt insulted, in her opinion she had rather average and nice looking features, being too pretty and beautiful only cost problems. And the soul had finally remembered what it's gender had been when it was living.

Then it was the second male who spoke. **"Hm...well this particular one always craved freedom, and a certain place has caught my attention. This…. '** _ **One Piece'**_ **world does have quite a lot of it, with all those pirates roaming around. It shall be interesting to see how this weakling will deal with it there. There are a lot of strong mortals there after all."** He then proceeded to laugh. **"That shall be my gift, she will have her second life there, and well...where she will end up that'll be such a surprise."** The last part was said in a sadistic tone.

The first male was the next one to speak. **"Very well. My gift will be the gift or remembrance, and a few things from it's former life. Not that they will do much good for it but it should keep it from making life too boring for it."**

Finally it was time for the last being to speak. And when the being spoke it was rather raspy and hard to distinguish whether it was male or female, although she was inclining towards male. **"My gift will be a set of powers, one that world hasn't seen. The power to transform into..other characters not of that world. Of course it will have limitations, it shall have the same weakness as Devil Fruits, from what I've gathered the weakness is unmoving water and some sort of stone. The transformations will be limited to what the thing remembers of those characters. Also the amount it will be able to last with transformations and what powers and abilities it can use will depend on it's strength. One last thing, the transformations can only be human, or at least one with a humanoid shape, so no animals..but I suppose if a creature like a dragon that can become human might be possible.."** Those last words were spoken softly.

" **You know that is quite a powerful gift given to it."** The second male spoke and seemed to be frowning angrily.

" **Do not be foolish, if it was always weak there'd be no fun with this. It shall make things interesting, and...the mortal wasn't that good with memorising much."** The last being spoke dryly, in his raspy voice.

The soul during all this time was confused and lost as to what they were actually speaking about. She had a feeling of doom though, and knew that none of this was good and that she was quiet unlucky.

Once more, the first male spoke. **"This shall all make sense when you are alive once more mortal. You are now our toy, your life and actions shall be our source of amusement. Of course this is nothing more than a game, if you survive till you reach 30 well...then we shall leave you be but your powers will go, unless we are feeling generous by that time then you might have something less powerful but useful nonetheless. Now then be off."** The first male spoke and waved its hand in a regal fashion. In an instant the soul was gone, no flashing lights, or dispersing mist, it was just...gone.

" **Hm...do you suppose we should have stated that we can make certain events happen to her if things get to boring for our taste?"** The female asked.

" **Oh no, that'd be no fun my dear sister. After all, the thing already has enough cheats as it is. This game needs to be fun, not boring, after all….what's a good game without struggle."** The second male said in a rather dark tone that promised mischief.

 **M: And done, hope that was interesting to read for all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece, or the Namimori Middle Anthem.

Chapter 1

A young girl, of ten years of age,with short lavender colored hair, tan skin, and light blue eyes, toiled along with the other children and workers outside in the hot sun. The children were digging up the hard ground, and others taking supplies or dirt from one place to another with poor looking wheelbarrows. The adults were taking heavy material, cooking, and placing brick upon brick to build a wall.

The young girl toiled away, quietly, knowing better than to complain lest she get punished by her captors. It was around twelve she guessed by how the sun was positioned in the sky this time of day and it was also the hottest part of the day so far. As she worked her mind began to drift onto how she came into this situation.

* * *

 **Flashback**

As she opened her eyes, the ten year old, noticed that she felt very uncomfortable and itchy. Moving up sluggishly, she noticed that the ground felt sandy, and as she looked down she realised she had been laying on sand. 'What the...Why is there sand? Last I remember I had been walking down the street to the grocery store...but then..then what?' She tried to remember but she couldn't and after ten minutes she now had a headache.

"Ugh! Why can't I remember anything! The beach isn't anywhere near my home either!" She exclaimed frustrated as she scratched her arm. "Wait hold on...beach?" She then turned to look at her surroundings and noticed that it had a sort of tropical feel to it and as she turned to look at the ocean didn't resemble anything she had seen before. For one, this was the only island for what seemed miles upon miles away, and from where she had seen, didn't have a port from this side of the island.

A sense of dread and panic filled her. What if there was no one on this island? How would she survive? She had never been interested on the outdoors, as a matter of fact she hated being outside, always preferring to stay inside where it was cool, and had all the things she could want. It also helped she was away from bugs, every last one of them. Well...at least from most, unless some managed to get in the house, but hey! That's where good ol' Raid came in and killed them.

Speaking of bugs...Smack! She slapped her arm as she felt a mosquito begin to suck blood out of her. As she removed her hand she made a disgusted look on her face, as her hand had a bit of blood now. Looking around once more she saw a palm tree, and wiped her hand on the bark of it. She could wash it in the ocean sure, but you never know what type of things have been there nor all the amount of aquatic waste, and human waste too, even if it was unseen and diluted had been there.

So she was a prissy, and a bit of a germaphobe, sue her, she didn't care. No matter what she would not be touching any of it. She then noticed something, a salty odor and as she smelled her arm she once again made a disgusted face. "Oh god, you have to be kidding me! First I'm on this, probably uninhabited island, with no survival skills whatsoever, possible encounters with wild predators, no food with me, and I have to deal with the fucking sun, and bugs, and now I'm covered in salt water, and sand! You have got to be joking! Whoever's fucked up idea of fun this is...is...sadistic, messed up in the head and-" She was then cut off by the sound of her phones ringtone.

" _ **Midori Tanabiku Namimori no**_ _ **ai naku shou naku nami ga ii itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage aa…"**_

"Oh my god! My phone! How could I forget that." She then rushed to look around and saw that on the spot where she had woken up lay her phone, Nintedo 3Ds, her earphones, and was that her sketch book along with a few pencils? She quickly went to get her phone, and grabbed her stuff away from the sandy ground. After she had put them on some random rock, she looked at her phone. It was a windows phone, and while they sucked in some areas it was still a good phone.

As she looked at it, she saw that she had a new text message, although from a number she didn't recognize. Curious she clicked the message icon and read what was texted. It read;

' _Greetings, mortal.'_ At that she had been tempted to roll her eyes but something told her not to do so. _'I trust you are getting along well now. If things have not been made clear, then I shall make it clear once more. After you read this of course.'_ She then gave a confused look at the message before she groaned as she got a huge headache, along with some fuzzy memories. The words, and the whole conversation were clear but the images of those figures were not. After remembering the whole ordeal she had a pissed off look. She was now some gods plaything, a source for their amusement?

'Oh hell no!' She gritted her teeth angrily. 'Why out of everyone did it have to be me! Grrr. I hate this, and I hate all things supernatural. I bet you that's one reason that they picked me!' It didn't surprise her that there were supernatural beings in the world, in fact her best friend, well ex-best friend now, was a supernatural creature. She was also one of the reasons she began to hate a lot of supernatural related occurrences.

Oh and before anyone can give off the whole supernatural shit wasn't real, and that it was made up, she had a few choice words to say to that. BULLSHIT! It too was real, except that people don't go raving off about it, and keep hidden the fact that they are real. Her family suffered because of the supernatural, in fact she had suffered too. However, that didn't matter now. As she calmed down she stared as she received another message.

' _Your reaction is quite amusing mortal. However, it'd be in your best interest to not make any bad remarks. After all, what happens to you is all up to us. Whether we choose to aid, hinder, or do nothing at all is up to us. But for now, you should enjoy your gifts, for you won't in a few mere moments. This is a show of what we are capable of.'_ She stared at the message, even if she couldn't see these beings or here the tone being used, the threat was very palpable. Dread, once again filled her, and she closed her eyes before another message appeared.

' _Ah, yes. Before I leave you, these gifts from your time have been enchanted in a way so that they cannot be broken by anyone other than yourself. Say if someone tries to smash it, it won't happen but if you accidently drop it onto something hard. It will, and will not be reparable. If taken unwillingly from you, it will eventually return to you. The energy of it will also not drop. However, if you yourself lose it in a fire, it drops into the ocean, or you give it away willingly. It will be gone permanently from you. Also, there is no chance of you making contact with your own home, such a thing isn't possible. The only reason we are able to do this is because we are gods and can make things happen. It is also to ensure we have a way to contact you. If it does break we'll just have to find a way how, or just not contact you and make things ever more amusing for us, as you try to figure out what we want to communicate with you.'_ At that she could imagine the being smirking darkly and she shivered. She then continued to read. _'It should also be known that you can not access the so called internet of yours, and you shall retain only the amount of data on your phone that you have already. With that said I shall bid you farewell mortal.'_ With that she continued to stare blankly at the screen for a moment before she put it away in the pocket of her shorts. She frowned for a moment. Since when did she wear shorts like that, and now that she thought about it, why did everything seem bigger than it should. Her body looked smaller too…

"Oh come on! What next? I magically have powers that are not humanly possible. Oh wait, that can happen seeing as I'm in the one piece universe." She muttered angrily as her phone rang again signalling she got another message.

' _Oh, and you also have supernatural powers, what they are I will not say. Also, enjoy your new appearance, mortal.'_ She gave the screen on her phone a glare and noticed that she had tan skin, a small nose, baby fat, straight and long lavender colored hair, and light blue eyes. As she looked at her new appearance on the black screen of her phone she saw none of her features. Gone were her average looks, her pale skin tone, her chocolate brown eyes, light brown hair and not to mention her fifteen year old body. She was basically looking at the body of a stranger, a stranger who she now was.

She felt like screaming, crying, venting out her anger but she didn't do that. Instead she resigned herself. She could do nothing, the future she had ahead of her was gone now, gone was her chance at graduating with an associate's, gone was her family, gone was the she had grown up as and gone was her freedom. No one knew her, nobody would even care in this world. She was someone that didn't belong. She sat down on the rock staring impassively at nothing, even if her gaze was towards the ocean.

As she had been like this she had failed to notice the presence of people approaching her, and before she knew it she was knocked out.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

That had been three months ago, and her captors had cut her hair, all the while commenting that when she grew up she would be lovely, and what they could do when she was more shapely and grown up. That had shaken her up, and made her scared. Even if she did have powers she didn't know what they were and not to mention they took away her things. Everything, including the clothes she had been wearing and instead was given a plain simple white dress that reached to her knees. She didn't have any footwear either.

She had screamed, yelled, and tried to hurt them but it was no use. They had her whipped, and she continued to fight against them for a while but then stopped. She couldn't take the pain that was inflicted upon her. She was weak, as she had been in her past life, and she was also a coward. That is something she would admit.

She was brought out of her daze as she felt a sharp pain on her back."Stop slacking and get to work brat!" She fell onto the ground, and winced. This hadn't been the first time it had happened and she knew that if she didn't do as she was told she would get hurt more by that whip with a spiky texture. Her back was already littered from bruises, and more than likely scars too. Not ones that would be very noticeable but could be if one was looking for them. Gritting her teeth and holding back her tears she, got up and resumed her work.

She hated this place, she hated those gods, and most of all she hated her luck. Right now, she was weak, but also stronger than she had been before. Working does that to you, but it didn't help that they barely got any healthy meals. Instead all they got was tasteless gruel, and a bit of charred bread, and water. Narrowing her eyes, she decided that if she would find out what her powers were. What she had remembered from the conversation was clear, she would be able to use her powers but only hold them equal to the amount of power and strength she possessed, or something along those lines. She would not remain here a slave forever, nor would she have her freedom stolen by those disgusting humans. 'I will escape, and I will have my freedom back. Even if it is only a set amount because my life is still held by those gods.' She had been tempted to add damnable but thought better than to. They could make her life worse, and she didn't want that. 'But I will escape, I, Melaine Deere, will escape from this hell whole one way or another. I just need to be stronger. Stronger than I've ever been…"

 **M:And that is that. First chapter is over, hopefully it was good. As for my OC don't worry she won't be a Mary-Sue. I do not want that, and I want to try and make her personality be somewhat realistic, although her aversion of bugs does derive from me. I can't stand them, although I do know they are necessary for the whole ecosystem, and nature. I also wanted to bring in technology from our world into the mix but I do believe in limitations on their whole usage and stuff, as well as not making them overly used. Well anyways, until the next chapter bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any of the anime characters mentioned.

Chapter 2

"...no...no..Stay away!" A man whispered as he backed away, he then tripped on the ground. The buildings in front of him was set ablaze and all the buildings were reduced to rubble. Bodies of his coworkers littered the space around him. The smell of human flesh was in the air. "Spare me please! I'm begging...ple-please..." He spoke in fear as he crawled backwards as a figure stepped towards him. It was male and the man stepped towards him smiling.

"Spare you?...Now why should I? After all you've done...you don't deserve to be spared." He shook in fear and sputtered. "No..please...please…"As the man drew closer he could then see the man clearly. He wore a regular butler outfit, with a double breasted tailcoat, white gloves and grey vest. He shook in fear as the man's eyes seemed to glow a pinkish hue. It looked unnatural, the man in front of him was unnatural.

He tried to reach for his blade but realised he didn't have anything on him, and as he looked up he saw that the man was in front of him. The man held a sadistic grin on his face and he began to shake more. Soon screams of terror and agony began to fill the air, but nobody heard him for there was nobody to hear his cries.

As the man laid on the floor the male simply stared emotionlessly before closing his eyes and he began to change. His height, appearance, everything, until all that remained in his spot was a young lavender haired girl, who fell to her knees and passed out, as the fire continued to consume everything in its wake.

* * *

She gasped awake, as she breathed heavily, with sweat covering her body. Sitting up she felt her medium length, lavender colored hair cover her face. 'That memory again…' She thought as she regained her breath and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. 'That time I - No, don't think about it...' WIth that she pushed to the back of her head any thoughts about that night a few years back. The night she escaped and the time of her first kills.

She didn't recall everything she did but she got the general idea of what happened. What happened to her fellow captives she didn't know, some may have escaped others might not have been so lucky. She also didn't remember much on how she escaped but she had eventually found herself in another island, with all of her belongings that she had been given by the gods right next to her somehow. After that she had somehow found work in doing odd jobs, earning money mostly for food, clothing and other things she would need in the future. However, from the money that was left over she didn't have enough to have a nice warm bed or roof over her. That resulted with sleeping outdoors and she absolutely hated it, but it allowed her to develop awareness and how to defend herself from the wild animals. She had a feeling the gods had made it so that she was found most of the time and had to defend herself.

It had also helped her figure out what her powers were, on the one hand she didn't really like it much. It made her think that she was part of a fanfic of which she was equivalent to the OC, not that she didn't like reading self-insert and OC fanfics, she actually enjoyed them but she didn't like the idea of existing for someone's amusement. Kinda like the situation she was actually in by those bastard gods. On the other however, she was excited, I mean who wouldn't like to turn into one of their favourite characters.

She had figured out that she could hold the transformation up to one to two hours, depending on the character she transformed to. She had also learned that sometime the characters own personality would mix with her own and she could do things she usually wouldn't do.

She sighed as she glanced at her phone that was on the nightstand next to the bed she was in. Picking it up she glanced at the time and saw that it was barely six in the morning. 'Great, just have another hour and then the day begins again.' She grumbled as she got out of the bed and grabbed the small duffel bag she had brought with her when she checked into one of the cheap hotels on the small island she had arrived on and began to change into a light blue sundress.

Being able to transform into any anime character that she knew of was useful, in that she didn't have to worry about transportation cost from time to time. However, that didn't mean she was dependant on it, she didn't want to attract attention from the World Government after all. She didn't want to end up being forced to do as they say, or killed for merely existing and being a potential threat. 'All the more reason for me not to like them.'

She scowled as she finished changing and put her dirty clothes in a separate side in the duffel bag. "Sigh...now I wonder what those gods are going to plan this time. Last time was getting stuck during a storm and almost dying. The time before that almost getting eaten by a sea king while flying around looking for another island. The time before that I was caught unaware and almost had to go through a traumatic experience...again."

Her eye twitched at that and she glared at the sky as the sun began to rise over the small town, promptly name Little Village. She hated those dastardly gods and while she mostly tried not to dwell on the fact that she was their toy she didn't like it when they reminded her by screwing with her life. "Well...I suppose it's best not to think on it, lest I give them ideas. That's the last thing i need right now." She muttered to herself angrily as she put away her things away in the duffel bag. Which wasn't much, just her phone and a few books, with the rest of her things were inside her bag, safe and sound.

As she headed towards the door, she shivered and frowned to herself. 'I have a feeling today will not be a good day.' The thought went through her mind as she closed the door and headed towards the lobby. 'I just hope it won't be too bad.' When she reached the lobby she returned her key to the receptionist.

A nice looking woman with her hair brown hair tied in a bun and wearing a yellow blouse and black skirt. "Did you enjoy your stay ma'am? There were no problems."

"Yes, I did and no. There were none." She replied as she looked at the receptionist briefly before shifting her gaze elsewhere. The receptionist smiled slightly not really appreciating the obvious dismissal at conversation. "That's good to hear. Well, have a nice day and please come and stay with us the next time you arrive."

Melaine gave her a nod and turned away, and headed out the door. The uneasy feeling had began to grow and with that uneasiness began to stir in her. Goodness knows what was being planned for her this time, although she supposed those gods weren't so bad. The did leave her alone sometimes and she got a break from all the situations she was thrust in. None of which, she ever came back unscathed.

"Sigh...this is so troublesome, and I suppose it's time to go before trouble hits me here." She said to herself as she rubbed the back of her neck as she walked through the road heading towards the harbor. She felt her uneasiness increase she knew that she would have to leave this island soon. She would have to leave and look for another and hopefully avoid the trouble heading her way. Being in the grandline brought a lot of trouble but at least she wasn't in the new world. She'd be dead meat by now. "I wonder where I-" She didn't finish her sentence as she felt something grab her foot and tripped her. She fell face first to the ground and before she could do anything about her situation she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Melaine awoke with a splitting headache as she groaned and opened her eyes slightly. 'Oh god! I feel as I've been studying for a test without much sleep for five days straight.' She thought irritatedly as she closed her eyes and moved her hand to rub her forehead. She then heard a rattling sound and noticed that her arms and legs felt heavy. 'What the- Oh for crying out loud!'

She yelled in her mind and then winced as that made her head hurt even worse. She scowled as she saw that both her wrists and ankles were in chains and from this she could infer what happened to her.

As she finally decided to look around she saw that she was behind bars with others, and that the floor was swaying slightly, not to mention almost everything, except the bars were made of wood. 'I just got kidnapped, and more than likely going to be put into slavery...again. Tch, honestly why make me go through almost the same things as when I arrived the first time.' Her scowl deepened and her darkening mood only increased as she finally took in the sounds around her.

It was noisy, the sounds seeming to come from up deck but the sound, or rather voice that was loudest was coming a few feet away from her. "My father will come for me, I know it. He's a marine, he will come and bring a bunch more marines and save us. He will, I'm sure he will, those disgusting people will pay. After all they do justice to unjust people." This was coming from a blonde haired, 16 year old female, with a tattered victorian styled white and blue dress. She noticed that it was also ripped and torn from the lower half and sleeves. The girl was about her age, but obviously was very naive and spoiled, hardly realising the reality of their situation.

'Just like I once was...' She pushed the thought behind in her head and glared at the girl. She would ignore her headache for the moment, right now she just wanted to shut the girl up. She gave an audible scoff and spoke annoyed. "Why don't you just shut up. No one is going to come for us, it's doubtful the marines will even help us, much less figure out on which boat we're on. Besides, it's pitiable that you have such a strong belief in the World Government when you only see the front they put."

The girl bristled and her light blue eyes seemed to gleam in anger. "And what would you know! You appear to be just a common girl, with hardly any knowledge, you probably sympathise with those horrible, filthy pirates." The room was quiet as the rest of the inmates watched their exchange.

Melaine scoffed again and gave the girl a condescending look. "Don't be an idiot. I do not sympathize with pirates, however, neither do I sympathize with the government. While I'll admit the government does some good, they still hide and disguise all the ugly things they do. They can be just as bad as the so called filthy, and horrible pirates. The same thing can be said for the pirates. Well except for hiding the bad things they do, they don't really seem to try doing that." She added the last sentence as an afterthought and the blonde gave her a shocked look, as if saying such things about the government and comparing the government and pirates in the same way was unthinkable. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Anyways, not all pirates are bad, at least not in the way your precious government portrays them as. Of course, what would a spoiled, naive, little princess know of the world when she's never had to go through any hardships that would reveal that to her. You've never gone hungry, been put through life and death situations, nor have you been exposed to the harsh reality of this world." She said with her eyes holding a coldness to them. "It's better you learn to face reality before you suffer great pain."

The blonde looked at her for a moment before giving her own scoff, and gave her a sneer. "Don't you go try giving me a lesson, I know what I need to know. And the government is good! You've just been corrupted, they give out justice and keep us safe, protecting us from criminals and atrocious acts."

Melaine looked at her before sighing and uncrossing her arms and heading towards the front of the cell. "Then I pity you, for you are a fool."

"What?! How dare you call me a fool!" The blonde yelled and Melaine grimaced as that made her headache worsen. However, she tried to mute out the blonde and grumbled. "They took my stuff, just like the first time. I'll have to get them back, hopefully they didn't take anything out."

"Now...who would be a good character to be to take care of this situation?" She asked herself and she got weird looks from those that could hear her, minus the blonde who was still yelling at her.

"Goku, would be a good character but he takes too much power, and I doubt I can handle being in that form for long. Hm….Kakashi maybe? But he would also drain me fast, plus I really don't feel like having to focus on chakra and hand seals at the moment. That and I might accidentally destroy the ship, which means I could lose my stuff, and the hell am I going to lose that."

"Oi! What are you muttering about?! How dare you ignore me!"

Melaine then put her fist in her palm as she finally figured out who she could be. While yes, it would still drain her a lot, she could do things quickly and not sink the ship. "Why didn't I think of him earlier? He's the perfect character!" She smirked as she glanced at the chains on her wrists and ankles. 'I should find the keys first, before dealing with our captors. Now they probably aren't very smart seeing as they didn't check if I was a devil fruit user. Not that I am anyway. However, they must have some devil fruit users here seeing as I was caught so unexpectedly.'

'Oh well...it's time to have some fun!' Her smirk widened as she began to focus on the character she wanted to be. "This will be a lot of fun."

 **M:Sorry this is late, and well, I'm not too sure on how well this chapter is. Hopefully it's not bad, and that you liked it.**

 **animagirl:** Hi, nice to see you again, and thank you for reviewing. And yeah, I've noticed there are a lot of Zoro and Luffy, but at the moment I really don't know who to pair her with, and unfortunately she won't meet Luffy and his crew for a while, but I'll see how it turns out. Although she won't be paired with Luffy or Zoro, as much as I like them, I can't picture Melaine with either of them.

 **NighteFlakes:** I'm glad you thought so! To be honest I was a bit worried that it wasn't that interesting. I hope I didn't disappoint this time.

 **DarkSunrise19:** Sorry for not updating sooner. This would have been done a few days ago, but I got stuck so it took a while longer than I had hoped. I'll get working on the next chapter as soon as I can though. :)


End file.
